S S S
by jojo2001cominglive
Summary: Ally is a secret spy and she is trying to live a normal life in Marino school. But will Cassidy and Austin make life even worst when her mother and father die in a mysterious death? Read on if interested. Love all around with a hint of horror and mystery. Enjoy! My first story that I have uploaded so take it easy on me when reviewing thxs!
1. Hell of a life

**Ally POV**

Hello my names Ally Dawson. I am age 16 and I have 2 parents. I am a black belt at any type of Martial Arts. I know how to use any type of gun and I am the top agent of all. Making me very vulnerable and deadly. My mum is currently in England on a secret mission to take down a computer virus which has been going around for a good year now. The company Microplant has been the company starting this whole virus. Well I say F*** THEM FOR SENDING MY MUM AWAY FROM ME! I am just over the moon the my dad didn't have to go or my life would be even more hell. Oh yer, that's right my family is sort of in the S.S.S. (Secret. Spy. Services). Our services are he most scariest service there is and we are the top of the top. WE are the people who are sent to these dangerous missions. WE ARE THE PEOPLE WHO LOSE THERE FAMILY'S AND DIE! Now you can probably tell how I feel about being in this kind of service! Well I would like a place which would get me out of all these thoughts and help me learn to be normal. Oh that's so hard for me. I live in hell right now and that place is SCHOOL...

**(Morning)**

_*RING*RING*RING*_**...BANG! **Urh... Again I am going to need a new alarm clock! Looking at my newly broken one! Well all worth it now I know it's school today! Urh... I wish I was older enough not to go to school. Slow as a snail I dragged myself out of bed and put something dorky on. Put my fack glasses, flats and raced down the stairs to the smell of pickles! YAY! I am not insane but I love pickles! Anyways I ate every scrap of pickles before even reading the note next to it. It read...

_Dear Ally_

_I am very sorry but I had to leave early for work. I will be gone for two weeks. Stay safe and I know life is hard seeing me and your mother away from you but we all will be tougher quite soon. Well done for being undercover at school looking dorky but if they knew the real you evil people around the world wouldn't know where you are and kill you. The money and emergency equipment is in the safe and food is in the fridge. Let nobody know about our lives. _

_Loves you to bits dad x  
_

_P.S. This message will self destruct in 3.2.1._

***POOF***

The message disappeared leaving confetti everywhere. Nobody is ever there for me! I felt like curling up in a ball and crying about it but I knew I needed to get to school for my parents. Grabbing my bag and keys in a swift move a exited the house and walked to school. Yer you may be thinking if I am a top spy then don't I have a car or a motorcycle. The answer is yes but I can't ride it to school. Really could you imagine a normal proper dork,geek or nerd come into school with a car or a motorcycle. You must be silly. I have already set an example when I joined the school no need for people to start to get suspicious. Anyway what's the point I am here at Marino school already. Time for hell to start again...

Well I am used to people starring at me and giggling but I just ignore. Walking down the long hall way I found my locker and quickly stuffed my secret bag in. I need it for emergency weapons and outfit in case of attack. I have a world record in changing so I don't take long. Shutting my locker I felt a push and next thing I knew I was on the floor and my books scattered everywhere and also my locker unlocked. Uh oh. I can't let anyone see that bag or I am toast.

The teacher know about me being a secret agent since they are all as well but they are the ones that work in offices than be out in dangerous missions. Lucky them. I looked up hoping for a new kid who accidentally knocked me over but I was so wrong. It was Cassidy and Austin along with their posy. They are known as the popular's and Austin Moon and Cassidy White are the top of them all.

They bully me day on and out and they just won't stop. Only their is one boy in the group who is Austin's best friend who whenever they bully me mouths the word sorry and try's to stop them. He does try but they don't seem to take any notice and carry on. This time they may of gone a bit to far since I could see a teacher looking straight at them and walking to me.

Her name is Mrs Jones and she is the deputy head of the school and Head of the S.S.S. She watches over me so if I try and hurt anyone even if they bully me she gets me good and against my parents ain't a great thing. But today she seemed really upset and also angry. She came to me and handed me a note before walking off. Before I even had the chance to read the note Cassidy snatched it away and started to read. She had a smile on her face as evil as a devil. Then shoved the note back to me. 'Seems your parents died in a car crash! Ha Ha, I think they couldn't live with you know more and had to die! It should be you through!' Cassidy looked up smiling before noticing how many teachers was around me but a few where crying. WHAT! My parents can't be dead and that means I am very vulnerable to many people who wouldn't mind killing me! Mrs Star took one look at the note and started to wipe tears from her eyes. This is definitely a serious matter.

Cassidy doesn't even care anyway. Her and her group of weridos starting laughing and falling on the floor to catch some air. How dare they! This was my own parents dead and they don't even have the dignity to even have the most little respect! Oh I am angry. Really angry. About to pick my fight I saw my boss look up at me and mouth 'no'. I knew if I fought them I would win but be in a lot of trouble at the same time. Dang all these rules. I dragged my self up. Slammed my locker door shut and walked as fast as I could to P.E. I couldn't stand being there any more.

*P.E.*

Things floating through my head about my parents and there death and why am I not so upset? Urr... Cassidy and Austin's folk must be getting to me way to much. Well all I need to do is worry in P.E. because the games are violent but of course I have to look weak and a coward in front of everybody because of how people think of me now. A so called nerd who is great at P.E. Who would buy that story? Just hope none of my training couch's from the S.S.S. come around because of me flunking classes because I would be so dead!

Walking slowly to the bench to find a Latin black curled hair girl sitting in my space. She must be new or something because I have never seen her around before? Before even thinking of sitting somewhere else in came the 'popular group'. I quickly sat straight down next to the girl and made the first thing that came out of my head. 'Hi,my names Ally and what is yours?' I hope she answers! 'Hello, My names Trish and I am new to this school!' Yes, she bothered to even answer back. We started to get into a really good chat about her life and why she moved and why I was at this school till the couch Dan showed up.' All right you pesky teens'.' I think I have been treating you way to nicely'.' Time for so rough and tumble as we play Dodge Ball...' Uh Oh...

**Sorry this is a long chapter but I may not upload till a few days later! Well this should keep you interested. Review nicely please and hope you enjoyed.**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	2. Sweet life

**Thxs for the great reviews from my last chapter and so I carry on with this story! Yay. If you would like me do add any of your thoughts and ideas to the story just ask. Would be great to know! ENJOY the next chapter.**

**Austin's POV**

I have everything a guy could ever want! Rich family. hot girlfriend and a nerd who I can pick on when ever I want! What more do I need! The nerd I pick on by the way is very secretive. Always behind books and straight A's! GG I call her and also another name Dorkson. Why do I bully her you ask well it's really simple. I am rich,hot and popular with a on,off relationship and well every bad boy needs a nerd to pick on so she was there just at a bad time. Oh well why should I care. It's not like nerds a feelings!

*Lockers*

Today was great. Well this morning actually because me and a few mates went to the back of the janitors closet and set a stink boom of and a few nerdy girls went in to clean there lockers which we painted and they now smell like old cabbages! Haha jokes on them for smelling like an old lady! Now I am here collecting me daily phone numbers and kisses when me so called girlfriend slapping and b**** chatting them all up. Oh I love fights. But if I am totally honest I would like a girl who fought every fight and loved me for who I am. I used to never be like this. I was nerdy and all but still hot. I am only like this because of my parents. They are never here. They say that there work is always so important and never come back for about 2 weeks. My dad is currently in England for some computer virus. Whatever that is!? My mum left a note today saying keep safe and she would be back in 2 weeks. Again there gone. Now you can understand why I am so mean and a bad boy. My parents are the course of this so blame them not me. Why me...? Well now I have a way to get rid of my pain. I see my nerd coming in to her locker. With her nerd dress and flats and all her school work. Of course everything is there but something is wrong. She always carries a black bag with her and hides in her locker. It seems that it is a really important thing because she always makes sure she locks the locker tight and is always watching everywhere like someone out of nowhere is going to take whatever is in that bag?

NO point of actually going up here because my girlfriend has already taken care of her by pushing her. The locker...It's open! Maybe I could just steal the bag and see what's in it! To late teachers here. Why does the teacher look upset and angry with a note in her hand for? Has Mrs Jones forget to go and find her pretend boyfriend or what? She just ignored what we were doing to the nerd girl and past her a note. Before she could even read it Cassidy grabbed it and scanned through it before laughing her head of.'Seems your parents died in a car crash!' Everyone around me started to laugh and roll on the floor trying to catch air. I let out a chuckle so it doesn't seem I was going soft. How could Cassidy do this! A girls parents died and she was making a laugh and joke about it. I wanted to go up to the girl and give her a hug but I needed to keep my act up. Nobody new about me before. Only Dez. Dez is like my brother. We have been bestfriends like forever and he is the only one who knows about me soft side. He seemed quiet and mouthed the word sorry to the girl. He never was as mean as me and whenever we were mean to the girl he would help her or mouth the word sorry. NO I can't do it or my reputation would be ruined! Leave it any ways she left for P.E. Maybe I could ask her then about her parents and why the teachers were upset about her parents. I never seen things like this. Definitely something going on and I am going to get to the bottom of this mystery. First I need to get into that bag.

*P.E.*

That black bag is the only thing going through my head right now. She never cry about her parents and that black bag may have a connection about it. Well as my girlfriend met me up outside the boys changing rooms and started chatting about her long lost stuff I spotted the girl but she was sitting and talking to a Latino black curled girl. She must be new because I have definitely never seen her around. Before I even had the chance couch Dan came in.'' All right you pesky teens'.' I think I have been treating you way to nicely'.' Time for so rough and tumble as we play Dodge Ball...' Oh this is going to be very interesting!

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter. Yes short but still part of the story. Sorry has school and all but please give good reviews and I did start this story yesterday so that's why there is only two chapter up. One put on yesterday and one today. Any ideas happy to hear try and put a good review. The older reviews for the first chapter was amazing which made me carry on the story. Good reviews will lead to more chapters to be put up. Thxs all.  
**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**

**P.S. Many of the chapters will have sort of cliff hangers and stuff like that. But I may not be posting at a regular bases for long because of school work,homework and needed to have a break from all. Will keep trying though. Also will try and make every chapter atleast 1,000 workd long and even more!...**


	3. Dodge Ball

**Ally's POV**

Dang it! I always skip dodge ball for 1 reason. I am brilliant at it! Well not trying to boast my ego or anything but I am so use to dodging bullets and all. Red balls are just like that. I can flip,cartwheel and roll. It is reflex! What am I going to do?

**Austin POV**

The nerd I bully seems to be really nervous about dodge ball. Probably thinking that all of us will go for her because that would be true. Definitely Cassidy would try and hurt her with a ball. But I won't cause I need to know more about her and if I hurt her the bag will be gone along with her. Still she looks like she is a pro. I mean she not a spy or anything...

**Ally's POV**

Well there is no dropping out of this. My couch for P.E. is the only teacher who doesn't work for the S.S.S. and he has no idea what I can do! So much in trouble now!'Right here are the teams!' ,couch's voice rang through the gym,' The teams are Cassidy and Ally!' WTF! Why am I a team captain. Now it's the perfect chance for Cassidy's team to destroy me! Oh what am I going to do?

This is the teams:

Cassidy's team: Austin(of course),Jake,Mark,Dylan and Daniel.

My team: Dallas(my crush who is also a nerd!),Alice,Regan,Jose and Trish.

My team against Cassidy's means! How am I going to survive without using my reflexes! Oh this is a recipe for disaster.

**Cassidy's POV**

I am going to crush that nerds team and leave her last so I can pummel her myself! Oh this is going to be fun and she better not lay eyes on my Austin. You hear my MY AUSTIN!

**Ally's POV**

'Ready,set,go!' I heard the couch yell before moving away to his clip board watching all of us play.

*10 Minutes in*

Well my team isn't doing to bad actually. It's me and Dallas left and Austin and Cassidy. Nobody was going for me because they did the old captain trick. They get the team out first before going straight for the captain. Dang I wish I could us my reflex's but I can't. But I must say I am doing pretty well not showing them by just hiding behind people! I watched as Dallas caught Cassidy's thrown ball catching her out. She yelled a few swear words and ran of pitch yelling Austin's name. The sad thing was Dallas was way to happy for getting Cassidy out that he never dodged Austin's ball. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He can't be out. He was my only hope of not showing my reflex's but now trouble. ' Well it's just me and you nerd!' He said really excited. Oh if he calls me that again he will see how well I do dodge ball. Oh god no my reflex's are reacting meaning I am in full spy mode. This can't be good. Somewhere in the background of everyone calling either mine or Austin's name I hear Cassidy's voice saying ' Come on Austy, you can beat her. She nothing. Send her back to where she belongs. Dead like her parents!' OH NO SHE DIDN'T. THIS MEANS WAR. Not thinking about how my boos would say I felt more into the game. Austin throw the ball by the left of me and I dodged. He tried again straight at me but I did a forwards flip missing it but inches. He now had plain shock written all over his face. I don't care about keeping my work as a secret because nobody uses my parents to hurt me and I MEAN NOBODY!

Then I heard a gun shot. I caught the ball Austin throw at me making him out but also I was holding a ball with a massive gap in it. Then came in two people. One a man and a women. Austin looked at them and asked 'Mum...Dad?'...

**Oh cliffhanger. Sorry never got to write as much because my computer froze when writing and some of the saved work disappeared! But enjoy this short chapter.**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	4. What?

**Ally's POV**

What? That's Austin's parents! No wonder their always mean and rude. Just like Austin. Why does he look shocked through. Their this parents and he must of known.'Allyson I think this belongs to you!' said Mrs Moon before moving aside to let two men drag to human shaped bodies in.'MUM,DAD' I cried out as a ran to there side. I examined their body to see bullet wounds and cuts.'OH and by the way Allyson that little mystery death has been solved but don't worry you will be with your parents soon!' Said Mr Moon before pointing a gun at me. My instincts told me they were ready to fire so I quickly grabbed my mum's gun and hide it behind my back.'Allyson you have no chance against my friends!'cried out Mr Moon before 20 men with knives showed up. I stood my ground in the middle of the gym. This is so on now! I looked at my competition.

Mr Moon

Mrs Moon

20 guys with knives

Me

Well this is NOTHING!

'BRING IT!'I yelled loudly.

All the 20 guys barged through the crowds and started to attack. First guy attacked from my right side. I dodged and jump kicked him in the head sending him crashing into the locker room. Another guy came at me and I clinged on to the guys arm and swung him into 17 guys. Their knives all hit each other so they all died on the spot. Harsh. The next guy defenceless came running at me like a bull. I dodged and side kicked him into the . The next guy seemed scared but ran at me anyway. I kicked him in the chest upwards and he flew through the roof and came down so suddenly. I the did a 360* kick in the air right where the sun don't shine and he crashed straight through the wall of the gym into the car park. I fell and did a roll straight to my gun which fell out in the process. I held a knife in my hand a swung it to the Moons. The knife made both guns fly out there hands and left a small scratch behind. Before the even had the chance to grab there gun again I aimed.'If you move I will shot!' I said to the very clearly in my voice meaning it. They didn't go and collect there guns but the showed me a card.'But you need this card to stop the virus don't you!' They said in unison. Wow there are so many ways I could get that gun. 1 kill them or 2 threaten them by holding a gun to Austin. 2 seems fun.'Well if you don't give me that card then' I turned to Austin and aimed at him.'I will kill him'.'You don't have the guts too do that' said Mrs Moon who was clearly afraid.'Watch me' I moved my hand to pull the trigger. Austin was standing there in complete shock. People screamed as my finger was pulling on the trigger slowly.'FINE' yelled the parents who throw the card. From the distance you could here helicopters.

Soon enough an S.S.S. helicopter landed and arrested the Moons!'WE WILL KILL YOU JUST LIKE YOUR BLOODY PARENTS!' They were taken away and Mrs Jones came straight to me.'Well done agent, we will keep in contact' as for that' then she hopped on the helicopter and flew off. Everyone just stared at me and I pointed the gun at them and the scattered. Trish looked at me and mouthed talk to you later. She must of been a bit freaked out but at least we could still talk to her I hoped. I looked at Austin and he seemed freaked.'Austin...' He just starred at the great hole and a tear cascaded down his soft cheek and he seemed upset. Soon he walked over to me and ask a answer which I wasn't sure if I should answer...'Who are you?...'

**Sorry not so long but I need to do my homework. Lol. sort of a cliffhanger but would like some ideas of yours because I would like some help! Well it's better than nothing!  
**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	5. Weekend Problems! MY POV

**Sorry just needed to say that I don't post on the weekends because I am loaded currently with massives of homework and also revision for tests and I can't seem to find anywhere I can fit the time to write. But every week day for Monday to Friday something should be up. Soz about that!**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	6. Run!

**Ally POV**

What do I do? I promised to my parents I would never tell my secret with anyone and Austin has been bullying me. Why should I? But he was so cute when he was close. His brown orb eyes and dirty blond hair and...WTF I CAN'T LIKE HIM HE IS A DIRTY LOW WEASEL AND NOT THE CUTE TYPE THE JERK TYPE!(yep, sentence from Austin and Ally but if you know which episode tell me in the reviews!I do know it by the way!) I still looked at him. Could she betray her parents? Austin seemed he wanted answers but then if I told him he could go realise his parents. I looked down at my gun still holding in my hand. Perfect idea!

I pointed the gun at Austin's face fully loaded still.' Now Austin I would love to tell you but at any time you could realise your parents. They killed my parents so the stay into jail to I have the feeling to have the killed. Your there son so I would like every little bit of information about them and I would like to search your house for clues, will you follow all those orders?' I asked with confidence sorrowing through the roof.'Or I kill you'...

**Austin POV**

WTF! I just figured out that my parents were evil people to kill Ally but then she seems to become a spy. How is that possible. Nerd into a spy is like impossible. But right now I have a friking gun pointed to my face if I don't accept I die. But the problem is I know nothing what so ever. What should I say? I need to keep my self alive so I can ask my parents questions.'YES'...wait noooooooooo...

**Ally POV**

HA I knew gun point would make him say yes!'Ok then well now that you agree with no exceptions come with me' I walked to the locker room quickly and grabbed my stuff. When I turned around Austin was looking around the GIRLS locker room!'AUSTIN WHAT IN THE NAME OF A GUN ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?' I yelled out.'Well you said to follow you so I did!'He said having a evil type glint in his eye.'I never said in here you idiot! Even my brothers would know what I meant! I would love to shot you if you don't get out!' As soon as I said that he was out the door! Well that was easy! Never thought he was that type of boy. Now I know I would never fall for him ever...

***Hall way***

The hall way right now is so quiet? Maybe people went straight to classes after what happened or just ran home screaming for the mums and ads! Wow I wish I was there to see that. Maybe even capture it on film and make them regret hurting me thorough out school. Any way's Austin keeps looking down at the gun like it would come alive and shot him to death! Wow and I thought he was not scared of anything. I walked to my locker which was by his. He looked confused to why I was going to my locker but I just ignored him and grabbed my black bag. His eyebrows raised at the site of the bag.'Um... something wrong with my bag?' I asked even through I really didn't want an answer.'Um... yer just wanted to ask why you had it everyday?' He seemed nervous yet tried to pull through with the bad boy him.'Whatever just wait here and don't follow me this time' I walked straight into the girls bathroom and right back out. Yes that's right I was already changed into my spy gear in like a lightening flash. Cool right. When I came out Austin looked freaked and also dumbfounded. Did I look that bad?

**Austin POV**

Soon as I said yes I was told to follow her. Nobody tells me what to do except when the have a gun in there hand. For some reason she walked into the girls changing rooms so she said to follow so I did. Wow the girls lockers look great. Pants and bras everywhere. A man's dream I guess. Definitely not mines through. Yes I have girls to block out the thoughts of my parents and problems but I definitely don't dream of this crap. Certainly not. Any way's Ally seems so persistent to what she was looking for. Then she turns around to see me starring around. Crap. 'AUSTIN WHAT IN THE NAME OF A GUN ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?' Uh Oh...'Well you said to follow you so I did! Well what I just said is very true. I tried to flirt with her with a glint in my eye and my seroius face ish but she didn't seem to buy it. Instead had a look like she had a mischief idea in her head? 'I never said in here you idiot! Even my brothers would know what I meant! I would love to shot you if you don't get out!' As soon as she said that I was out the door.

Now I am her watching her rummage through her locker. Then she pulled out the black bag. The one I wanted to know what was in it. Still looking down at the gun thinking if I tried to take it she would shot. How will I ever know what is in that bag?'Um... something wrong with my bag?' She asked even through she seemed she really didn't want an answer.'Um... yer just wanted to ask why you had it everyday?' I seemed nervous yet tried to pull through with my bad boy self, hope it would take away that part of the conversation.'Whatever just wait here and don't follow me this time' She entered the girls bathroom with the bag and came straight back out but changed! How did she change that quickly. She knelled down over her back and opened it wide so I could see in it. WTF there was piles of guns and spy equipment and other stuff like paper files and other fun stuff she uses to hurt people. Now I am officially scared. Then I heard a massive explosion behind us. 10 Men looked at us with guns. All I heard was from Ally which was...'RUN!'...

**Sorry if there is a lot of spelling mistakes! But hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	7. The Chase

**Ally POV**

Searching through my bag doesn't help what so ever! No sign of my car keys or my proper weapons. Keep looking cause I know I packed it after last night when I was taken down a evil man who helps with the computer virus. So glad I killed him or I would of been toast. But what do I do with card that the Moon's gave me? What the hell do I do with it?

***BOOM***

What the hell was that? I turned around to see men with guns and a massive hole in the wall. I could hear screams and cries throughout thought the school. Austin didn't know what to do but stood there frozen. I can tell that they where with the computer virus company with there logo on there tops. They pointed the guns straight at us. The only thing I could say was 'RUN!'

I pulled Austin sleeve and we ran out of the building and straight to the car park. I quickly whistled using my two fingers and my car swung around the corner and parked itself. 'Hello,Mrs Ally and what may a help you with?' Yes my car talks and also acts like my best friend.'Argonaut I would like you to go high speed to Austin Moons house. This is very urgent' I said in a panicky voice.'Right away as my sensors say that there a few men from the computer virus company here to claim the card for the finishing element to start the virus up. Do hurry in Mrs and your friend here Mr Moon plz do hurry. Argonaut opened the door and I ran in and brought Austin with me as I knew he was way to frightened to do anything. I started the rear engine and step on the gas and we where off. I was driving on full speed cause I could here the same men's motorbikes coming closer. I only knew one way of getting rid of them. I quickly pressed the boom button which exploded a few of the men and also pressed my emergency motorbike button.'Austin the is only one thing I want you to do' I quickly said when grabbing a gun and stood out of the door.'Drive!' Do I trust him I really don't know but for now I am probably going to because it's the only thing I have which will help since Argonaut is trying to get us back with all the other equipment. Before Austin could regret to what I said my motorbike popped out and hoped on and started to turn back.

Weaving in and out of all the cars I started to aim at one guy. I killed him but the one other left caught up to me and put the gun to my head without receiving the card. He pulled the trigger...

***BANG***

**Is Ally dead?What happened so you just have to wait for the next chapter! Soz didn't do so much because there wasn't a lot of reviews on my old chapter so I need some more to continue. Just I would like to know if people like it or not! All down to you I guess!**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	8. Authors note

**Sorry I haven't done anything because my computer is plaiyng up and when I save it it atoatticls deltes it! Yep sorry for that but loads more is coming soon. Sorry.**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	9. Gun Shot

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

**Ally POV**

I closed my eye rapidly and felt a hand wrap around my waist. Then I blackened out.

***Austin's Room***

**Austin POV**

I was watching and listening to the silent snores of Ally Dawson. When the gun shot she blacked out. I wonder if she is ok?

***Flash Back***

I had to take over the wheel and I have no idea how to even drive! Ally pressed a button and out popped a awesome motorbike. If she has a talking van and a motorbike why did she not ride that to school? Confused yes. Well she seemed to have attacked the first man and knocked him of his bike. She steered closer to the other guy and took control. In a second she grabbed him and disabled his gun. She knocked him off. Yay well done to her. Wait a minute Ally doesn't have two heads! A man must of took her by surprise when she was attacking the other men. The man held a gun to her head when she was trying to break free. I had to do something. On the corner of my eye I saw a gun of Ally's it seemed bouncing around on the button of the motorbike injector. Well should I do this. I thought of a quick pros and cons list...**  
**

Pros

She could help me understand more about my parents

She could tell me more about what she was doing hiding around a a high school

Why she needs me

What have I got to do with this

Cons

I have no idea how to use a gun

I don't know how to drive a motorbike

She could at the end of all this kill me

Well in my head it seems the quick pros and cons list say the I should help her. I smashed my hand on the motorbike injector and grabbed the gun. I saw her name craved into it and only one bullet! I swung on the door frame and started to catch speed to the guys motorbike. He seemed to stop her breathing a little bit so she looked close to blackening out. I quickly pulled in front of the guys bike. He noticed me and pulled the trigger. I quickly aimed at the guy and shot...

I watch as if it was slow motion the bullet being fired from my end going straight to Ally! But from the other end of the guys gun was going in the same direction. My bullet knocked into his a made it change direction which caused his bullet to blow one of his tyres. When my bullet hit it changed direction and went straight into the chest of the guy. I must of done a great shot because he died instantly. It seemed I had pieced his heart directly. He flew of the bike crashing into a tree. I grabbed Ally on to my bike and looked at her. She looked straight into my eyes before blacking out. I carried Ally's limp body in one hand when steering with the next. I yelled in the direction of the wind to the van which was still driving by itself! I yelled for the van to go straight to my house whilst I speed of quicker and arrived at school. I quickly placed Ally on the grass outside I ran in to get my house keys. I was about to head out when I met up with my so-called girlfriend Cassidy. She caught sight of my going for the exit to the car park and ran up to me with arms wide open.

'Oh Austy, I hope you are ok, let's us go before mad Ally comes and kill us all' She tried to tug my arm in the direction to her house but I resisted.

'I am so sorry Cassidy but I can't, I need answers about my parents and Ally is probably the only one who knows about them.' and with that I bolted out the exit to Ally and drove off. I never bothered to even look back at Cassidy. I was better if I choose Ally cause I still need answers.

I quickly got home and lay Ally on my bed. She seemed to peaceful and snoring silently. I watched her for an hour in case she woke up.

**Author's POV**

Little did Austin know that Cassidy had saw him with Ally. She knew him well to head to his house. Cassidy picked up her phone and called a unknown number.

'Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are heading to Austin's house, finish them off forever'... bu zzzz zzzz z zzzzzz zzzzz zz zzzzz zzzz zzz zzzzzzz zzzzzz zzzzz zzzz zzzz zzz...

**Austin's house**

*Knock... Knock... Knock...

**Thxs for reading and I haven't been updating a lot because I was on holiday to Bringham for a few days and had a lot of revision for my science test on Tuesday. Very sorry because I know a lot of people wanted more. Thxs to Wendy who gave my a brilliant Idea for the story which I will use. I did mean I will use ideas. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Should be daily now I hope. More good reviews would be great. Thxs all.**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

_Wendy's Review Idea ..._

_o.m.g. can u plz use my idea! k u should make Elliott a spy 2 & he is send 2 help ally out & he flirts w/ her throughout the whole time they're together & Austin gets super jealous_

**_THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE IDEA WENDY!_**


	10. The Dream

**Ally's POV**

_Urrrrrrrr... My head pains like hell and I am in a blank white room. Wait am I dead cause the last thing I remember is being grabbed by the guy on another motorbike who managed to sneak up on me and he pulled a gun to my head. Then I saw a familiar blond come up in a motorcycle and I remembered being lifted up by the blond boy and starring into his brown orbed eyes before everything went black. I looked around at my new surroundings.  
_

_'Hello...anyone there?' I asked willing someone to say yes and tell me where I am._

_Then a flash of lightening struck in front of me and to familiar figures came out of the light. They walked hand in hand. The had blood plastered on the hands and faces and knife wounds in there stomach. I now looked upon the figures of my dead parents. My face now had a shocked expression for I now can see my parents but in a even worst state than I found them. I looked upon them shocked and not knowing what to do. A tear gracefully rolled down my cheek as I watch my parents. They seems that the couldn't talk but the tried to act something out. They acted out they were in the car and they where driving somewhere. Then the showed people (the Moons) coming up to them and trying to apologise for what trouble the caused and what they had done. My parents I know are very forgiving people and said it's all right. They seemed to say you can have a ride home and the Moons turned and stabbed them. The rest of the scene was the most disturbing thing I had seen. Something I really don't want to remember if you ask me. (Can't go any further since I rated this a T!)  
_

_My parents saw me looking at them. They seemed so sad that they couldn't give me a proper hug to comfort me. But by the end there was a turn in Mr and Mrs Moon. When striking the last stab into my parents heart they yelled... _

_**'FOR OUR SON WHO WILL KILL ALL YOU FILTHY DAWSON'S AND HE WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO YOUR TRICKS!'** _

_***STAB***(lol)_

_Then something hard hit me on the head in my so called dream which woke me up into the real world..._

Austin's Room

I woke up with a start to see Austin asleep on a chair at the end of bed. He seemed he was waiting for me to wake up. I checked where I was and it seemed to be Austin's room. I quickly got up and looked around the room for any clues. I quietly left the bed and started to look through the cupboard and draws.

Nope nothing. He seemed he had nothing to hide. Like he said in the gym. I quickly did some more checks beofre going back to the bed. I felt tired at when my head touched the cushion I was out like a light...

*Knock...Knock...Knock...*

Author's POV

Outside the knocking which woke Austin up and Ally to fall asleep was the least of the worries because where her parents died was a little ceremony which was abounded because people believed that they could hear scary music when playing other songs. The first song playing was sung by a little boy called Bill he sung a song he made just for that funeral named 'Ain't no sunshine when there gone'...

Ain't no sunshine when they're gone  
It's not warm when they're away.  
Ain't no sunshine when they're gone  
And they're always gone too long  
Anytime they go away.

Wonder this time where they're gone  
Wonder if they're gone to stay  
Ain't no sunshine when they're gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime they go away.

And I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know, I know, I know, I know,  
I know, I know,  
Hey, I oughtta leave young thing alone  
But ain't no sunshine when they're gone

Ain't no sunshine when they're gone  
Only darkness every day.  
Ain't no sunshine when they're gone  
And this house just ain't no home  
Anytime they go away.  
Anytime they go away.  
Anytime they go away.  
Anytime they go away.

But instead people heard this song...

1,2,3, The spy's ran up the clock

4,5,6, The clock struck 12 noon

7,8,9, The spy in **DEAD!**

...

**Thanks for reading and I do not own Bill Withers song Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and I changed she to they because it's the parents they sing to not a girl! Yes I couldn't think of a great rhyme for the 1,2,3 etc but next time I will try and do better! Hope you liked the story.**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	11. The same dream?

**Austin's POV**

I woke up seeing Ally still asleep. She couldn't of blacked out for that long. I had a really strange dream and it was about Ally and her parents...7

_'Hello...anyone there?' Ally asked willing someone to say yes and tell me where she was.  
_

_Then a flash of lightening struck in front of me and to unfamiliar figures came out of the light. They walked hand in hand. The had blood plastered on the hands and faces and knife wounds in there stomach. I now looked upon the figures of Ally's dead parents. My face now had a shocked expression for I now can see Ally's parents but in a even worst state than saw them in the gym. I looked upon them shocked. I couldn't move! It was like being stuck to my position by sticky glue or something. A tear gracefully rolled down Ally's cheek as I watch her parents._

_ They seems that the couldn't talk but the tried to act something out. They acted out they were in the car and they where driving somewhere. Then the showed people (my parents) coming up to them and trying to apologise for what trouble the caused and what they had done. Her parents it seems are very forgiving people and said it's all right. They seemed to say you can have a ride home and then my parents looked at each other with a smirk and turned and stabbed them. The rest of the scene was the most disturbing thing I had seen. I just stood there shocked. MY own parents did this behind my back without me knowing. Something I . (Can't go any further since I rated this a T!)  
_

_My parents saw me looking at them. They seemed so sad that they couldn't give me a proper hug to comfort me. But by the end there was a turn in Mr and Mrs Moon. When striking the last stab into my parents heart they yelled... _

_**'FOR OUR SON WHO WILL KILL ALL YOU FILTHY DAWSON'S AND HE WILL NEVER GIVE IN TO YOUR TRICKS!'** _

_***STAB***_

_Then something hard hit me on the head in my so called dream which woke me up into the real world..._

I was up shocked. Why didn't my parents tell me about this? Why were they mass murders? Does this mean I have to kill Ally or does she have to kill me?

I was so lost in my train of thought that I didn't hear the soft knock at the door. It began to get louder and louder. Then so suddenly I heard a little girls voice singing outside...

There's something underneath your bed,  
Pull your sheets up over your head.  
You here something, what was that?  
Afraid of things that go bump in the night.  
The candle in the pumkin is the only light,  
So get ready for the fright of your life, yeah.

Baby let me sing you a scary song  
Put on your halloween mask and sing along  
It's the creature feature babyform dust 'till dawn.  
Baby let me sing you a scary song.

He walks tall and give me the butcher knife  
The boogie man a only wants to take your life.  
You kill him off, he'll ojust come right back, in part 2

Baby let me sing you a scary song  
Put on your halloween mask and sing along  
It's the creature feature baby form dust 'till dawn.  
Baby let me sing you a scary song. (yeah)

Baby let me sing you a scary song  
Put on your halloween mask and sing along  
It's the creature feature baby form dust 'till dawn.  
Baby let me sing you a scary song

I slowly made my way to the door not knowing what to expect. I grabbed the handle quickly and turned the knob. The door creaked open. I came face to face with...

**Sorry for the long wait. Tests all through the summer term so been revising and well at school. I do not own Scary Song by Wednesday 13 I think that is the name of the person/people who written it! Hope you enjoyed. Would like some reviews or I would not know if I should carry on or not!**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	12. Sorry

Sorry but this message which would be the last for this story since i have become very busy and have no ideas left. Sorry about that but if you do have a idea private message me or email. thxs for all ready. Still a great cliff hanger to hold on to.


	13. Elliot

**Austin's POV**

I came face to face with the all time goody two shoes Elliot! What the hell was he doing here? I knew that in the past Elliot really liked Ally and that gossip spread around the school fast! But that was the past even if he was a goody two shoes he also was the richest boy in the school. He tried to impress Ally with money and fortune but she ignored him. When would the boy ever understand defeat. I should know since I have been out with a lot of girlz in the past. Hay don't blame me i have a reputation to keep hesh.

'Elliot what are you doing here?' I was still confused cause i heard a girl's voice singing but i end up answering the door to a jerk.

'Well...i...wanted...to see how...umm...Ally was?' He stuttered.

Why does he even care?

'Well Ally's fine so good bye!' I slammed the door on his face and walked to the chair by the bed again.

That was so weird and wait a minute how did Elliot know where Ally was and my house?

*10 minutes later*

I got up and walked again to the door to make sure Elliot had gone. Of course he did but still he left flowers with Ally's name written all over it! I took a quick look around to find no girl or no stereo either. This seemed to be the most creepiest day of my life. But of course it couldn't get any worst right? I was totally wrong as i was about to close the door and letter flew in. I slowly picked it up and closed the door. Maybe it was a letter from Elliot which was left in the flowers for Ally? I turned round the letter to see my name written on it. The writing seemed so ancient like but it was done with blood. How could i tell you ask? Well my uncle who used to come down for dinner was a doctor and when i was a sweet little innocent kids he would help me with stuff like medicine. He told me story's of him saving peoples lives and other things. He also taught me to recognise blood and the scent from anywhere. Yes a little weird but he was a great man before he died from a drunk bus driver crashing into his garden in the middle of the day! But who would write me a letter printed in the front with blood?! I put my back against the door and slid down slowly. I quickly took a quick look at Ally before i went and started to read. Slowly i opened the envelope and started to read. Something told me things won't be a nice, happy letter...

**Ally's POV**

When i went to bed again all i could think of was the dream. I couldn't believe in the sight i had witness and what really happened to my parents. They did a nice thing to the Moon's and all the Moon's do to repay them is killing them! Why was a cursed with such sadness and despair. Now i would never truly understand my dad and mum cause all the did was work. Why did the world have to be so cruel to me. The scene kept playing though my head till i came to the last words which the Moon's screamed out. But Austin would never try and kill me? Would he? I guarantee he has no idea what his parents even did for a proper jobs. SO my parents went full time work trying to save the world whilst the Moon's opened a fake mattress store to collect money for the evil plans. Now that is just playing dirty.

Maybe Austin does or doesn't know about his mother and fathers jobs but i can't fall for any traps. I need to stay focused and make sure i am playing the good side games. I can't cave into things like crying and sobbing cause that won't make my parents die happily eve if they were stabbed. I just really wish they where here with me teaching me and actually hanging out with my properly. You see we actually never really hung out since they were very interested in there work and not so much in me. They loved me but they said that without many people giving up there everything for the SSS that the world won't be so nice. When i was younger it was hard to see my parents not beside me. Now thinking about it i wonder how Austin's life would of been?

I was suddenly interrupted out of my thoughts when i heard a loud knocking noise on the door and i decided to turn quietly over and opened my eyes a little to see what was going on. Austin heard the knocking and went slowly up to the door. Poor Austin now freaked about everything that could change his like forever. He turned the door knob and i saw him face to face with Elliot. Whilst they were talking and Elliot stuttering. The only words i caught was 'Ally' 'ok' but i wasn't paying attention to the conversation cause all i was focused was the cut on Elliot's finger and and envelope behind his back...

**A MASSIVE SHOUT OUT TO 'A THOUSAND MIDNIGHTS'!  
**

**Do keep private messaging me and stuff if you want you ideas to be included. Any type of ides will do.**

_***Ahhhh oh no I luv this story! Ok so what happens is maybe it could be Elliot or Dallas from school and they are here to help ally... Buttttttt as they go on thier mission austin gets jealous and apparently Dallas or Elliot whoever u choose have a big fight over ally and we find out they are actually evil and stuff ... So yay Aussly !***_

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. A little short but back to school and already homework!**

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


	14. The Letter

**Austin's POV**

My eyes went as big a the full moon when i started to read the letter...

_Hello Austin Monica Moon (**How did they know my name)**_

_Your very interesting. You have your mother eyes and fathers smile. Both of your parents are devils and you must be just like them. This letter is from people who use to work with them. We always knew that you would come in handy as we have a job offer for you. You trusted on of your class mates and they gave us very valuable information about you. They where a great help but the report turns out that you are even more of a help than we thought. You have great sports ability, seem to do great at aiming, you seem to have an idea all the time and also you are every sneaky and mysterious. We like that in people and it would be brilliant if you could help us out. Your family means a lot to you and if you want to carry on with your tradition then you will join us. _

_We are the Devilnite group and you seem a massive threat to the SSS so we have this really simple job for you to do. _

_1. Gain the trust of Allyson Dawson_

_2. Get into the secret SSS hideout_

_3. Find the secret testing lab_

_4. Steal the new (need a name) gun_

_5. Get out with the gun an bring to us_

_And also one last thing we would like you to do..._

**_KILL ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON..._**

**Yer yer not a long story but given tonnes of homework to do and i need to complete it. Love the Elliot ideas and the all made me think of a twist i hope would work. Sorry for it being so short but atleast it is something. If you have a name for the gun please do tell me cause well i can't really think of one! **

**Love jojo2001cominglive**


End file.
